1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lamp, and more particularly to a waterproof LED lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting is an essential part of human life. Sufficient luminance is the first criterion coming to users' mind while choosing a lamp. A lamp also has to be able to sustain all kinds of weather conditions. Among all considerations of weather influence, waterproof feature is with the highest priority. So far, incandescent light bulbs are the ones commonly used outdoors. Such type of lamps usually has a plastic casing and a partition board mounted in the plastic casing. The plastic casing serves to protect a light bulb mounted therein. The partition board is pervious to light, engages the plastic casing and faces the projecting direction of light. As the outdoor weather condition is sometimes severe, the waterproof function of the plastic casing is just fair. The sealing capability between the plastic casing and the partition board deteriorates over time or as a result of frequent disassembling and assembling. Accordingly, moisture or dust easily enters into the plastic casing and the partition board, and damages the lamp. Additionally, having high power consumption and low stability, incandescent lamps are prone to breakdowns after prolonged use. The shortcomings of the conventional incandescent lamps need to be overcome.